This invention relates to hydraulic control mechanisms, and more particularly, to hydraulic control mechanisms having a plurality of spool valve members. Specifically, this invention relates to hydraulic control mechanisms having spool valves for establishing the working condition of the fluid operated friction torque transmitting devices.
The clutch and brake control valves or shift valves of the spool type currently used in power transmissions are slidably disposed in a valve body. The valve body has a bore for each valve member.